1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stator core, a stator and a motor.
2. Background
An EPS (Electronic Power Steering) system may be used in order to secure steering stability of a vehicle. In the EPS system, an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) may drive a motor depending on driving conditions detected by sensors, such as, e.g., a speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, and a torque sensor. The EPS system may secure turning stability and rapid stability restoring force so that a driver may drive a vehicle safely.
In the EPS system, a motor assists in a torque of a steering wheel so that the driver may operate the steering wheel with less physical power. The motor may be a BLDC (Brushless Direct Current) motor. Principal components of the BLDC motor include a stator and a rotor. A coil is wound on the stator, and a magnet is coupled to the rotor so that the rotor may rotate via a mutual electromagnetic interaction. In the EPS motor, performance of the motor depends on how a friction torque, or a mechanical or frictional component generated during rotation of the motor, may be reduced.